In recent years, there have been enormous advances in the field of protein and peptide engineering and increased understanding of the way in which biological response modifiers function in the body. Small peptides and proteins are made up of both polar and apolar amino acid residues. In an aqueous environment the polar and apolar amino acid residues fold up on themselves to form globular-shaped molecules, with the greatest percentage of hydrophobic, apolar amino acid residues buried from the aqueous environment. Changes in pH will affect the conformational entropy of polypeptides and proteins. In this study, we purpose to improve the stability of lysozyme with certain polymers such as PVP, and a number of carboxymethyl cellulose derivatives. The Nano-DSC located at the Biocalorimetry Center is presently the best instrument available for these type of studies. The information obtained will be used in the design of new drug delivery systems.